Multi-touch input or gesturing may refer to the ability of an electronic device to detect and perform a specific function based on input made by two or more points of contact with a touch-sensitive surface. An example of a multi-touch input includes a “pinch to zoom” gesture, where two fingers may be placed on a touch surface to zoom in/out of a particular screen image (e.g., photo, web page, etc.) by a pinching/spreading motion. Multi-touch gesturing is however typically unavailable in scenarios where a particular device does not include or incorporate a touch sensitive surface.